


Just Yes or No

by Yulaty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean need a hug., Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, protective!Sam, sad!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you don't wanna talk, you can just answer 'yes' or 'no' ... Ok?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first Wincest fiction (in English) Hope you like it!  
> Sorry for my poor grammar.  
> no beta-reader ._.)/  
> my tumblr: yulaty.tumblr.com (multi-fandom!)

**Just Yes or No. (20150321)**  
**Wincest — Sam/Dean**  
**One-Shot, Fluffy**  
**PG-13**

 

 

His big brother had locked himself in this room for 2hours and Sam doesn’t know why Dean did that. He sitting in front of the door, knocked it three time and smile a little when he heard other’s step come closer.

 

“May I ask you something? If you don’t wanna talk you can just answer ‘ _yes_ ’ or ‘ _no_ ’ … Ok?” Sam said calmly.

“Yes.” Dean answer in tried voice.

 

“Are you get mad at me?”

“No.”

 

“Are you bored?”

“Yes”

 

“Do you lock the door?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want me to come in, right?”

“Yes.”

“I want to know why but If I ask, I know you won’t answer, as usual.” Sam leaning his head on the door and asking next question. “If I pestered you to open the door and let me come in, would you let me?”

“…..No.”

“Even if I have a bottle of beer?”

“Yes.”

 

“You’re so mean.” Sam mumbling. “I care about you so much, You know?”

“Yes.”

“I love you, You know.”

“Yes.”

 

 

“Are you crying? Before I’m going to talk to you like this.”

“No.”

 

“Are you lying?”

“….. Yes.”

 

 

“I’d ask you again,” Sam cleared his throat. “May I come in? ….. please?”

 

 

_click_

Dean doesn’t know why he unlock the door. It’s like he can’t control himself, just thinking about Sammy looking at him with his puppy eyes… It make his heart pounding and loss control.

The green eyes met the hazel, Dean still don’t speak anything but let his eyes told Sam how he feel right now instead.

 

Sam open his arms wild, His eyes still lock at other’s, “Do you need a hug?”

Dean look at him back before he walk in and lying his head on Sam chest.

Sam hug his big brother tight. “Is there anything you want me to do?”

“Yes.” Dean said softly.

 

 

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

Dean doesn’t answer his little brother’s question but he push his chin up and leaning to kiss on Sam’s lips.


End file.
